swagcityfandomcom-20200214-history
Break Free
Break Free is a cross-regional Consciois & Christian Hip-Hop song. It is the first Shaloma Muzik release to feature a collaboration between three regions and second long-distance collaboration by the label, after Underground Kings. The song features both West Coast and South Coast rappers, namely Tha Real U and Lil Stewy, accompanied by an Overberg artist known as The Essence. All three artist however represent regions within the South African Western Cape province. It is the first Shaloma Muzik release by Lil Stewy, after joining the label in November 2014. The song anticipates the #ShalomaFuture series, proposed by the label for the year 2015. Upon release, ‘Break Free’ reached the Soundcloud Download Limit of 100 downloads after 3 hours and 38 minutes, making it the most rapidly downloaded Shaloma Muzik release to date. It reflects the life of the three artist and their outlook at possible stardom. Knowing that they would need to increase their artistic reputation and build their careers in music, they each reflect on what it means to break free from everyday life through their passion for music and how this passion is interlinked with their reverence for God. The song could be linked to a previous Shaloma Muzik release in 2012 known as Long Nights. This was the first Shaloma Muzik breakthrough release into the West Coast Hip-Hop community. Similarly, Break Free became Shaloma’s breakthrough into various other communities — and audiences. It is the first release by the label after it’s redevelopment. __TOC__ Perspective The first verse sees Lil Stewy introducing his ambitions with reference to his faith in the Lord and the promise he finds thereof. The song continues with Tha Real U analyzing what his life feels like on a regular basis, and touches on what he aspires to withhold or reach. It also tickles the current state of Hip-Hop as Real U critiques and expresses his remorse thereof. The concluding verse by The Essence provides a summary of both the previous two verses through the perspective of the rapper’s life. Essence mentions that music is his release and expresses that although fame and stardom might not be reached, music is still a tool for expression. He then adds that with God everything is possible to those who believe, motivating the listeners to put their faith in a Higher-being and striving to achieve their dreams. Reception On November 28, 2014 Break Free received 100 downloads after 3 hours and 38 minutes of debut on Soundcloud. By January 2015, the song obtained it's second 100 download milestone on DataFileHost. On December 8, 2014 It was featured on Ghanian website, Justin Mensah (formerly known as I Love JC Cafe). It accumliated 300+ views by January 20, 2015. On December 10, 2014 it was featured on South African magazine blogsite, CPT Street Mag. ForeverSeYda from CPT Street Mag described the song as "not one of these typical tracks we get forced to download everyday, it may not be something fresh to some but its DIFFERENT and Dope." He added that "Break Free is an inspirational track which is a scarce thing these(s) day(s), inspiring verses and a well made hook." By December 14, 2014 Break Free charted at #7 on the Most Downloaded Singles In 7 Days list by Justin Mensah. The song continued to chart for 2-4 weeks thereafter. On January 9, 2015 the song was featured on Nigerian website, 9jaReview. The website described it as "one deep-thought provoking song that is delivered with all sincerity as each rapper on the track held it down 100. A song that shows skills, passion and hard work from the acts." Lyrics Intro God, just praise him... God, just praise him... Verse 1: Lil Stewy (Yeah) Going in with humbleness So you can know what's on my mind Cause today I'm shooting high Michael Jordan in the mind Yeah Lemme draw a picture And go Picasso on the beat Please take a second Just relax and take a seat Glory be to God Reaching out for understanding On my bended knees In my weakness I'm still praying Praising Reaching out for His Glory And the promise that He made me He made me I dream about a day when chasing money Is the last thing on my mind When I'm on stage, take the mic and let it shine Like the time is right here, the day is right here I pray that God's immaculate plan becomes (mine) Perfect in my imperfection Yes I'm praising His name, knowing that I am His selection By His Word, and His Spirit, and His blood And the Grace of God Just praise Him and you will go far Hook The dark nights and coldness that follows I can't help but think about tomorrow When the limelight shine on me And I Get my chance to break free The dark nights and coldness that follows I can't help but think about tomorrow When the limelight shine on me And I Get my chance to break free Verse Two: Tha Real U (It's Real) My life is just a question When I'm low on ambition I'm stuck in a world Of romantic fiction I pray for blessings Cause without them I'm nothing And if you ask for something Please remember all my loving A morbid collection of adjectives An audible selection That makes Hip-Hop A lyrical suggestion I'm sickened by the fact that I ain't them But I'm glad in myself Cause I'm sincere Dear brethren Truthfully My honesty compels me The Lord surely made me Molded me and shaped me I guess I'm deep But my depth is hidden in sorrow So now I'm all alone In the time that we borrow From That I'm Dreaming Through all those Long Nights I'ma Underground King If I remain in this fight Let's take flight Up to the sky Keep giving it another try Till we die I will spit No lie Hook The dark nights and coldness that follows I can't help but think about tomorrow When the limelight shine on me And I Get my chance to break free The dark nights and coldness that follows I can't help but think about tomorrow When the limelight shine on me And I Get my chance to break free Verse 3: The Essence (Essence) See the story is Not in the game for fame No need to know my name Music just frees the pain So it's not all in vain Sometimes I go insane Sometimes I feel so blessed Heart beating through my chest It's time to break free Some people strive for the money Some people strive for the love While I just strive for the blessings Yeah blessings sent from above Sometimes I'm free like a dove Sometimes I feel like I'm trapped So I resort to rap It's time to break free (Yeah) but I'm a God fearing man And I think God has a plan And it's written in the sand If you're with me hold my hand So raise your head to the sky Descend your knees to the ground Ya kings and queens wear the crown Pick yourself up when you fall down Success is key And the key to success Is to never try less than your best (Than your best) Yeah go harder and go further Raise your prayers to the Father And you will see You're better than the rest (rest) Hook The dark nights and coldness that follows I can't help but think about tomorrow When the limelight shine on me And I Get my chance to break free The dark nights and coldness that follows I can't help but think about tomorrow When the limelight shine on me And I Get my chance to break free